


etched on your skin

by unbrokengibberish



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fingering, M/M, Smut, sappy matching tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrokengibberish/pseuds/unbrokengibberish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from tumblr anon: ian and mickey get matching tattoos</p>
            </blockquote>





	etched on your skin

Mickey grabs at the bottom of Ian’s shirt, dragging it over his head as Ian ducks down to suck a mark into his neck. Mickey’s hands rake down Ian’s back, blunt fingernails leaving red skin in their path as they make their way down to Ian’s ass. He grabs Ian’s hips, pulling them forward and grinding up into his at the same time, creating a friction that has both their eyes crossing. 

Ian groans against his neck, the vibration echoing throughout his whole body, curling his toes as Ian licks up to his ear. He sucks the lobe into his mouth, making sure to nip it gently before he pulls away. “Shit,” he mumbles into Mickey’s neck as Mickey continues to grind up into him. 

They are locked in their bedroom on one of the rare occasions they get to be alone these days, buried into the covers of their bed, half naked and writhing against each other. Ian’s voice is already wrecked and Mickey loves the way Ian pants into the side of his neck, as Mickey sinks his hands under Ian’s boxers and kneads at his ass. 

“Fuck, Mickey. Why are you still wearing a shirt?” Ian grunts against his neck as his hands fly to the hem of Mickey’s shirt pulling on it. Mickey freezes a little remember exactly why he is still wearing his tank top and tries to distract Ian by threading their legs together and flipping them over, so that he straddles Ian’s waist. 

Ian’s wide eyes stare up at him and he bends over to kiss gently at his lips, before trailing his mouth down the expanse of Ian’s well toned body, pausing to lick over both nipples before trailing down and mouthing at his abs. He glances up at Ian through hooded eyes and knows he has done a good job of distracting Ian for the moment. 

He moves further down, pulling Ian’s shorts down, mouth watering as Ian’s cock springs up from the cotton cage. He swallows Ian down in one moment, Ian’s hands coming up to pull at his hair as he groans deeper. 

“Shit, Mick.” Mickey thinks he could come just from Ian’s voice alone. He moves his head up and down, allowing Ian to partially guide his movements, swirling his tongue around the head of Ian’s cock when he comes up enough and licking back down. He reaches up with one hand to pull and tug at Ian’s nipples and the man beneath him squirms. Mickey smiles around Ian’s dick, because he loves the way he can make his boyfriend fall apart. “Oh God, Mickey,” Ian groans, and Mickey ruts against the mattress a few times trying to find some relief for himself. 

He pushes Ian’s legs out and up more, so he can more fully rest between them and then he pulls off. 

“What the fuck?” Ian asks, propping himself up on his elbows to glare down at Mickey. Mickey just ignores him and reaches around in the sheets until he finds the bottle of lube they’d thrown there this morning. He sees Ian visibly swallow, before they both lie back down in their positions. Mickey coats two fingers in the slick, before taking Ian back fully into his mouth. The slick up hand traces just over Ian’s hole and Mickey feels his muscles tighten quickly, before he relaxes. Mickey slips one finger in, moving it around, in and out before he pushes the other one in next to it. 

“Holy fuck, Mick,” Ian pants, hands fisting tighter in Mickey’s hair as Mickey works his fingers in and out of Ian, the whole time working his mouth around the other man’s cock. “Fuck, Mickey. I’m close,” Ian says. Mickey hits his prostate and Ian practically flies off the bed. Mickey rubs against the spot, sucking hard on the head of Ian’s cock and Ian loses it. He comes in a litany of swear words and heavy breathing, legs falling out to the side and arms falling from Mickey’s hair. Mickey swallows and then crawls up the length of Ian’s body, kissing him soundly on the mouth, dragging his tongue over Ian’s so Ian tastes himself. 

“Shit, Mickey,” Ian pants against his shoulder as his head drops down. Ian’s hands find their way to the hem of Mickey’s tank again. “Your turn.” 

Mickey tries to push away. “I’m fine, Ian,” he mutters avoiding eye contact as he attempts to still Ian’s hands against his hips. 

“Are you turning down a blowjob right now?” Mickey glances up into Ian’s eyes and he looks equal parts amused and shocked. 

“I’m not turning anything down. I just don’t need anything right now.” 

“Oh, really?” Ian asks, and then Mickey is being flipped and slammed against the mattress as Ian hand grabs at the front of Mickey’s boxers, stroking his hard on causing Mickey to groan. “‘Cause this kind of feels like you need something right now.” His hands push Mickey’s tank halfway up his torso. 

“Ian, stop,” Mickey says, grabbing Ian’s hands, but Ian is still somehow stronger than him and his big hands don’t relent. 

“You hiding something from me, Mick?” And beneath that teasing tone is the real fear that Ian hides every day. The fear that makes Mickey feel ten times worse about anything the does. The fear that Ian has that he isn’t good enough for Mickey. 

So Mickey takes a deep breath, lets it out and grabs at his own shirt. “You can’t be mad,” he tells Ian before he pulls the tank over his body. He hears Ian’s intake of breath and he feels gentle fingers caressing the bandage above his heart. 

“What…” 

Mickey pulls the bandage off, revealing the irritated skin marked with thin black lettering that spell out Ian. 

Ian’s eyes jump up to meet his own, his large hand pressing more fully over Mickey’s heart. 

“Mickey,” he mumbles, before crashing his lips against Mickey’s, tongue diving in to taste at Mickey’s mouth, mingle with Mickey’s tongue. He pulls away and rests his forehead against Mickey’s, looking down at the space between them, where his hand still covers Mickey’s heart. 

“You like it?” 

“I love it,” Ian murmurs, before kissing Mickey more gently. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” he says, placing his hand over Ian’s hand over his heart etched with Ian’s name. 

///

A few weeks later, Ian is being weird and cagey and Mickey jumps to horrible conclusions until he finds the courage to ask Ian what’s up. 

“The fuck’s the matter with you?” Mickey asks, cornering Ian in the bathroom. He realizes that might not be the most productive way to handle this, but he didn’t need to think about that. 

“Nothing,” Ian mumbles, trying to push past Mickey in the doorway. 

“Bullshit,” Mickey says, folding his arms over his chest. He raises his eyebrows in Ian’s direction and Ian just sighs.

“Fine, don’t be like mad or whatever,” he says, before he strips off his shirt. Mickey’s mouth falls open. Directly over Ian’s heart is a bandage, similar to the one Mickey wore a few weeks ago. 

“Ian…” 

Ian’s hands pull at the bandage until he works it off, revealing Mickey’s name carefully etched in the same font that Mickey wears in the same location. Mickey doesn’t know what to say. He can feel Ian staring at him, probably gauging him for some kind of reaction. 

Mickey raises his hand, letting it hover just above Ian’s heart, before he lets his inked fingers lightly brush the ink Ian now wears. 

“Mickey?” Ian asks and Mickey can’t stop himself from looking up into the wide, innocent green eyes. 

“Why?” Mickey breaths out because he still doesn’t understand. 

“Because I love you, dumbass,” Ian huffs out, and Mickey can’t stop himself from grabbing the back of Ian’s neck to pull him down and kiss him soundly.


End file.
